


Snizzle Wizzle

by eftxrpi (vynicale), Skyliaskye



Series: The wacky adventures of Camp CAmp [5]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, ihavenothingtolivefor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vynicale/pseuds/eftxrpi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: Snizzle wizzle suckle my dickle





	Snizzle Wizzle

last week(orweeksdewhjc) on cmap cmap!!!1111!!!!

 

“taht explains why youre such a pussy then” Daniel :Oed at Max “WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!!?”  
Max bite hsi ;lip and whsiperd “tahts why i wanna destroy u so bed ;)” he said seducedly………..

 

ThIs WeEK:::

Max and david and prestyon and pikeman and jermy fatz are all chillin in teh moonlight naked next to teh lake , tehy all decisded to go sknny dipping, max saw preston hot bod (hot rid)  
And grew eregt for his bd tahtw as hot “wow hot bod” said max looking at his hot bod preton giglled ‘yu make me giggle’ he giggled max blooshed and saw a racoon fingering itself on teh shawline teh racoon looks at max and swims in teh water them max grows old enough to have a nbig pee pee and raps teh araccon but the arcoon enjoys it so its not rape bevause pg ami rite ;-) tehn max releases into te water but not teh arcooon, evryone swallows maxs fluids in teh eater coincidentally somhow ahahudswhgwqg (XD roari am da demon ;3) tehy yorn and go to cabin to slep. 

 

 

 

 

In teh moning 5ehh all wake up inteh same room somwhow and tehy all have babies inbeteween tehir thighs!!!!///??

 

 

 

Pikelord exclaims “there are a baby underneath me>?!’ he exclaimed, everyine loks unde rtheir nlankets to discover babies inbetwene tehir legs as well! “Well i be!” david yodelled, the babies let tehm selves out side and the new parents and teh kdis poke tehir heads outisde to see whats goimg on, the babies walk out of the tent and look up to the skye holding their tongue sout of thir mourtys, as it startes to rain LSD, the babies ctah teh LSD with tehir mouths and a pentagra forms undernwtah tehem, a bleu light shoots form teh center of teh pentagram and recahes th skye.

 

everyone s eyes grow wieyed as tehy staer in awwww at waht tegya re seieng, “is thatuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh boneless Do-” Pikelord asked he got slooped i the bac of he head by preston as pretsyon explained, “tahts not boneless! Tahts my idol!!” pretson screemes!!  
“ i thought he died a loooooooongggggggggggggggggggggggggggg time agggggo!” david tilted his hea din confusin  
“No fool, twizzle me Snoop dogg, dawgs” snoop dog excalpmied  
Pretson screeched with joy and feel to his knees liek he does for max

 

 

(When he goes topick up something max dropped, ya’ll are a buncha nasties, cleanse yoru thoughts pz)

Snoop dogg is sudenly naked and pulls a starw out of his fat ass that contains 2 million light year sof cockain, he holds it to his mouth and starts siinninga round !!!! he blows teh straw nd teh cockain flies ot into each of teh abbies noses, tehn the starw turns into a dart that comtains steroid which he then proceeds to shoot one dart int each of teh babies necks. Snoop dpgg then vanishes and te abes go haywire they run to thei parents temt and begin humpung the fuck out of teh tent wlst teh aprents are still inide, Neil screams “max what teh fuck did you do last night?”  
“All i did was rape teh racoon in teh water, but they enjoyed it” amx said  
“Why did you say they?” neil asked in cofnnsin  
“Bevvaus eits anumal abude” max sayd  
“What is?” neild says  
“TIHIS” max says loudly  
They all ran out of air becaus eth babies humps took the ai r out fo teh tent, s the patents all passed out fom lack of air, the babies run out of camp as all the other campers watch inawe, teh abbies run into a truck with a assive sign on it reading’pleasuring platic dolls’ tehy run into teh back and notive all teh plstic dolls around them befr eteh back of the truck is shut, when tehy arrive at teh shop tehy are plastic dollsa nd tehy get stocke doto a shelf, “hm do they have mi se[cial order?” a husky sexii voice spoj formt teh entrance of teh store, it ws Daniel@Q@!!!! Daniel walke dove rto jermeys baby who was nwo a ll and picke dup “bootifuk: he shwipered at teh doll, he bought the baby/doll and put it in hsi car :tonitgs gon be fun” tehn jermeys bab/doll shot his eyes open in realisatuon then rocketed out of the fckingcar and into space, where he saw something majestic, he set hsi is eyes on it, his breath was taken away, because he was in space, an alien!!! ON ARS!!!! GIVEIn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SPACE KID>?????????????!!!!!! A lapdance. Teh baby/doll plummeted through the earths magnetic feild and suddenly grows very bg in isze and ellands right infornt of teh camp, everyone runs out (because everyone concious now) to see what the big bang was, and tehre tehty see Jewrmey fartz baby as a doll bt stull alive facing his back to teh camp, he was huUUUUUUUGe2w, “bab1!!!” jerey yelled, the baby looked over itsshoulder and and pulled its tongue out of its mouth, and its eyes glistened, “getready to get get snizzled”  
Fairing lights flare out of the babies but blunding everyon “ahahahhhhhhh111” dav scremed “it brite” !1!1!1! Then snoopdog walkdoitof babs ass and whusotwred ‘snuzzle XD rawr :3”  
“How u prononce tatV?” Prestypn asked  
“;3” snopdo g replied  
“HOOOOH :O!” Pretyon wxcaluned!!  
Preston looked into snopdoogs eyes, snopdogg yelled “in preganté! With you're babi!” Prestoonlooked shook “me?” Max “:O’d” u chet on me????” He scremed  
“Youduxked a racoon bich1!” Preston cumbqcked  
Snoop dog shit his eyes and collapsdedonto his back ‘is haponjing!”   
Everyown screwmed loodly and was shooked, snoopdogg yelled, is cunin! Got roaddeay!!’   
:00000 everyon sed as they starred at snoopdpgfs dowb there

“Waddup homeskillets?” Jadpers head poops out and dadvid faints

 

Wot wheel hoppen necst tiem own cmapcamp wkacky avenchurz!?

Stai chooned 4 mo’!!!!!

 

 

:-)))


End file.
